The heat which is produced during braking as a consequence of the conversion of kinetic energy into thermal energy between the brake lining and the brake disk must not lead to an impairment of the braking performance. Therefore, thermal loading of the actuating apparatus (piston, cylinder, pressure medium) has to be avoided effectively. In the case of partially lined disk brakes, moreover, damage to the components can occur as a result of the high loading of the components and, in some circumstances, as a result of vibrations which are caused, for example, as a consequence thereof, which damage can influence the braking action unfavorably.
Different approaches to the problem have been disclosed by the prior art, in particular, for preventing temperature loading of the components of a brake system. Inter alia, WO 2004/059188 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an actuating apparatus of multiple-piece construction for a partially lined disk brake, in which a thermal insulation element made from plastic or ceramic material is provided between the actuating piston and a metallic brake lining, into which thermal insulation element the metallic brake lining is embedded.
It is proposed in EP 0 042 156 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, to integrate a block made from insulating material into the brake piston, to which block a disk-shaped covering made from stainless steel is fastened as the actual brake lining.
Finally, FR 2 495 252, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a brake piston of pot-like design with a brake lining carrier which is fastened thereto and into the pot-like cavity of which thermally insulating material is introduced on a large scale.